


Torture Memo

by buttaerfly



Category: EXO (Band), Z.Tao (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Burns, Foot Fetish, Force-Feeding, Forced, Gen, If You Squint - Freeform, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Pettiess, Torture, Watersports, pissplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 14:49:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12534148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buttaerfly/pseuds/buttaerfly
Summary: Junmyeon recieves a mysterious email concerning the new employee.





	Torture Memo

**Author's Note:**

> loosely based of a porno i watched. enjoy.

“Come downstairs. We’re having some fun with the newbie.” Junmyeon honest to god didn’t know what to expect when he saw the email in his inbox. Two sentences and no subject. Nothing suspicious but normally the emails he got were filled to the brim with details. This one broke that cycle and sparked Junmyeon’s interest. He grabbed his coat and made his way out of his office, passing his secretary’s desk in the process. A tall man sat at it, looking like he was doing nothing at all except scrolling occasionally, eyes focused on the screen.

“Yifan, are you looking at shoes again?” Junmyeon and Yifan were friends, and he was entirely responsible for the hiring of Yifan in the first place. It didn’t both Junmyeon that he didn’t do that much work, but he still liked to tease.

“How did you know?” Yifan finally lifted his eyes from the screen to see what his boss wanted.

“I know you,” Junmyeon said between a laugh, “You won’t be able to buy your overpriced shoes if you don’t do any work, you have to work in order to get paid.”

“I get paid by the hour.” Yifan was right, their firm wasn’t one that operated based on production, but hourly wages like the rest of the world. “And you can’t say Jordans are overpriced when you literally went to the gucci store on your lunch break to buy those ugly ass slippers.”

“They’re comfortable!”

“Comfortable my ass.” Yifan’s attention turned back to his computer, so the silence between the two men was filled with the sounds of the mouse scrolling and clicking.

“I’m going to investigate something downstairs, so if anyone calls take a message. If anyone wants to meet with me, reschedule.”

“To when?”

“Not today.” And Junmyeon turned, leaving his secretary to decipher the ambiguity of his statement. Junmyeon was buzzing on the short elevator ride down to the first floor, wanting to see what his employees were exactly doing with the new recruit.

The company had gone through a drought of new employees for a long time, and the new one was the first hire in just over a year. The current employees must’ve been eager to use their seniority against him. The new recruit was a young man, having just graduated high school a month ago at the time when Junmyeon interviewed him- the only one to apply for the job. The job was menial, majority of it fetching lunches for employees during the day and dinner when employees worked late.

The view Junmyeon was met with on the first floor was astonishing to say the least. There was a variety of convenience store foods strewn across the floor, with a group of employees gathered around a naked employee- Jongin, the new boy. Baekhyun and Chanyeol, two long term employees, were sitting on a desk, taking turns picking up food from the floor with their bare feet and shoving it into Jongin’s waiting mouth, held open by Zitao, another employee. The rest stood around berating the poor boy, laughing at his humiliation.

“Boss! Glad you came.” Minseok, the supervisor of this particular department met him at the elevator, throwing his arm around Junmyeon’s shoulder and dragging him over to the group.

“What’s he do?”

“Messed up the lunch orders. Our department is quite particular about what they eat.” Junmyeon nodded, watching as Baekhyun’s toes were forced into Jongin’s mouth, food absent for the foot.

“Lick them clean, bitch. It’s because of you I’m all dirty now.” Baekhyun’s harsh words rang out above the rest of his coworkers laughter. Junmyeon didn’t quite approve of their punishment tactics, but didn’t try to stop it. The other employees were multitasking, watching the two men torture Jongin while preparing their own instruments to inflict on him. Sehun, a employee that was the same age but had been employed before him, had an instant ramen cup on a desk as he urinated in it. His urine was barely hot enough to cook the noodles before it was served to the the man on the floor.

“Are you hungry, newbie?” Sehun took Jongin’s hair in his hand, yanking it so he was no longer on the floor, “eat it!” He screamed right in his face, before forcing Jongin’s face into the open container, covering it in piss. Jongin tried to push and force his way out, but Sehun and Zitao both held him in it.

“Does my piss taste good? I bet anything does to your filthy tongue.” Jongin was still flailing, piss splashing on the floor.

Other employees took the idea and ran with it, whipping out their cocks as well, pissing on Jongin. Every inch of his body was subject to the assault, his hair and back being the main targets. The poor boy was soaked in piss. Junmyeon could only watch on in shock. Eventually, as the last drops of piss left the workers’ cocks, they went back to what they were doing before. Jongdae, another one of Junmyeon’s outside-of-work friends, was at the microwave, heating up god knows what. Yixing was sitting on the desks nearby, occasionally prodding Jongin with his dress shoe.

Minseok had departed from Junmyeon’s side without him noticing, and he only did when he saw Minseok appear in beside Jongin. He had a carton of milk from the refrigerator in his hand, opened and ready to pour. He scrunched his nose at the boy.

“Newbie, you know you can’t be in the office smelling rancid.” Venom dripped from Minseok’s words in such a way Junmyeon has never heard before.

“I’m sorry, supervisor.” Jongin’s voice was small like a child. His eyes were kept in the floor, too terrified to look up at his tormentors.

“Apologizing doesn’t make my office smell better.” Minseok preceding to pour the milk on his head, slowly at first before fully turning it upside and allowing the cold liquid to flow down the man’s hair and body. Jongin yelped at the chill in comparison to the temperature of the office itself and the urine he had been soaked with not even five minutes before, “Newbie, are you cold?”

Jongin made the mistake of nodding. Before he could see what was happening, Jongdae had grabbed his soaking hair and pulled him so his chest was exposed, pouring instant ramen, fresh from the microwave. Jongin’s skin felt like it was on fire, and his screaming communicated that.

For the first time during the entire ordeal, tears sprung forth from his eyes, dampening his flush cheeks. The rest of the group was astonished at the particular cruelty of their coworker.

“Jesus, Jongdae.” Junmyeon barely whispered, his voice was caught in his throat.

“I want the little bitch to learn his lesson.” Jongdae threw the empty styrofoam to the side, using his now free hand to slap Jongin’s cheeks. Junmyeon watched as the young man’s skin began to redden, “Kyungsoo, why don’t you participate?”

“Because he didn’t fuck up my order.” The shorter man was sitting on top of a desk, behind Chanyeol. He had a chocolate wafer packet in his hands.

Of course he couldn’t, you eat anything from the candy aisle.

Junmyeon scoffed at the remark, but his coworkers took a different approach.

“So you’re showing favoritism?” Jongdae still had Jongin’s head in his hands. He shook him, in some attempt to get a reaction from the young man. Jongin has kept his eyes closed for the longest time, and he kept them shut now. Not even tight, in a way that mimicked how he slept. Jongin shook his head ‘no.’

“Then why is everyone else’s lunch order wrong, yet Kyungsoo’s doesn’t have a single mistake?” Zitao was participating more now. He had a dark three-piece suit on earlier but he had taken his jacket off, leaving him in the vest and shirt. He looked scary dressed the way he was, even more intimidating with the way he walked around Jongin slowly, eyeing him up and down. He looked like the boss, not Junmyeon, “Answer truthfully.”

Zitao was taking a different approach to the young man, instead of straight up brutality, he seemed to truly be trying to get at the root cause. Zitao seemed like the only sane person out of the bunch beside Kyungsoo.

“His order is simple. I don’t have any paper, so I have to recall from memory.” Jongin was looking up at Zitao now, eyes begging for some type of forgiveness or pardon. He looked like he was gazing at God, eyes welling with more tears to drench his face.

“That is a failure on your part.” A tanned hand came down on his face, with such force it knocked Jongin off balance, with the only thing keeping him upright being Jongdae’s hands holding his head, “You receive a paycheck biweekly, we all do. You earn enough to buy a pen and some paper, maybe even a smartphone. You have the means to improve your work and you don’t. You come up with excuses in a disgusting attempt of making us feel bad for you.” Zitao stepped away from Jongin for a second, thumb and pointer finger on his chin. He stared off in the distance with his back turned towards the group, pondering for a few seconds. He turned around soon after.

“If two of you would be so kind as to hold his legs, that’d make this a whole lot easier.” Chanyeol and Baekhyun scrambled to their feet with sick grins on their faces, while the rest of the employees were looking on in shock and wonder. Jongdae has shifted his grip so he was no longer holding his head, now he had Jongin’s arms pulled all the way back, making his shoulder joints look grotesque from the front.

“Just hold his legs a little bit wider.” Zitao ordered, and the two men on the floor did just that, pulling his legs wider to the point Jongin winced at the stretch. Then it became apparent what he was about to do.

No one stopped him.

Zitao first did it gently, pressing Jongin’s balls to the floor experimentally slowly. Jongin moaned.

“Shut up.” Zitao removed his foot to kick him in the thigh, before full on stomping his balls. It meant the pain hit Jongin much quicker, so a scream erupted from his mouth as soon as his jewels became sandwiched between the floor and Zitao’s dress shoe. His tormentors all laughed at the sudden change in his reaction, especially Zitao.

“You were just moaning a second ago, what happened?” With each word, Zitao punctuated it by rotating his foot on his balls, like he was trying to crush a lit cigarette. Jongin was crying, big heavy sobs that prevented him from answering. Jongdae had kept only one arms holding him, using his now free hand to smack Jongin lightly.

“Answer your superiors, newbie. Answer him.” He kept at it, using his light hits to stop the tears, finally he succeeded.

“It didn’t hurt the first time, now it hurts a lot.” Jongin’s voice was so small, he sounded like a child. Zitao cocked an eyebrow at his answer.

“That’s nothing, I can make you hurt a whole lot more.”

Jongin was catching up with the torrent of abuse targeted for him, and his eyes went wide as an idea of what they would do to him crossed his mind. He looked frantically at everyone in the room, distressed. Jongin used the last of his energy to break free of Chanyeol and Baekhyun’s hands, reaching out for Zitao’s leg, holding onto it.

“I’ll be good, I’ll get all of your orders right. Don’t do it.”

“That sounds an awful lot like begging to me.” Zitao began untying his neck tie, shaking Jongin off of him, “What do you say boys?”

 

“I think he has learned his lesson.” Junmyeon finally spoke up, causing everyone to turn and look in astonishment.

“I don’t think he has, just listen to how desperately he begged for it.” Sehun chimed in, only to be met with a glare from Junmyeon.

“He has suffered enough, you all are on cleaning duty. You’ve made a mess in my office.” Junmyeon was in his boss mode right now, and everyone in the room knew he meant business.

“Where are Jongin’s clothes?” Junmyeon heard the opening and closing of a drawer of a desk, then the low thump of a ball of clothing being thrown to the floor Junmyeon used his toe to push it towards Jongin, who was still kneeling on the floor, trembling.

“Jongin.” The boys head snapped up obediently, staring at Junmyeon. He was scared, even though he had just declared that his torment was over, “Go up to my office, and ask Yifan to help you clean up. Now.”

Jongin scrambles to his feet, clothing in his arms, doing just as he was told. He practically ran to the elevator, going right to the floor where Junmyeon’s office was.

“As for the rest of you, get cleaning.”

~

“Sehun, lets just catch him after hours.” Zitao dropped his bucket of water on the floor with a loud clunk, right next to where Sehun was working on scraping dried custard off the floor. It was part of Kyungsoo’s meal that the group had used during their little session with Jongin.

“Hey, you can’t invite just one. We want a piece too.” Baekhyun appeared through one of the corner offices, dressed in new clothing and socks covering his feet. Zitao rubbed his hand over his face, annoyed. He planned for it just to be him and Sehun, but if they all wanted to come they could.

“What is this, a field trip?” Zitao snapped back.

“We’re all coming with, or no one is going at all. It was my idea to mess with him in the first place, I get to decide.” Baekhyun crossed his arms in front of his chest, he was right. He was the first one to even mention such a thing to their department.

“Fine.”


End file.
